


Mirror Love

by pigeonking



Series: The Applejack and Rarity Chronicles [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: It had to happen sooner or later... My first Equestria Girls story!





	1. A Letter from Princess Twilight Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



Sunset Shimmer was sat with her friends outside the front of Canterlot High School. They were in the usual spot beside the plinth upon which had once stood a statue of a rearing horse on its hind legs, the emblem of Canterlot High, until it had been destroyed during Midnight Sparkle’s magical rampage not so long ago. The plinth was also where the magical portal to Equestria could be found.

Equestria was a magical land where ponies ruled instead of people. Sunset Shimmer was from this world, but had long ago decided to make this human world her home. That’s right; Sunset Shimmer was actually a pony, a unicorn to be exact, except in this world she had the body of a tall, beautiful teenage girl with fiery red hair.

She and her six friends were sat there just hanging out and enjoying each other’s company when Rainbow Dash, an athletic young girl with rainbow coloured hair, reminded them all why they had gathered to begin with.

“So what was this thing that you said you wanted to share with us, Sunset?” she asked as she stood nearby twirling a soccer ball on her finger.

“Oh right! Thanks for reminding me!” Sunset blushed and reached into her knapsack to pull out a leather bound book bearing the stylised emblem of a sun upon its cover. “I got another letter through from the Equestria version of Twilight Sparkle. I just thought you all might like to hear what she has to say.”

All of her friends emitted excited noises of approval. It was always nice to hear news from Equestria. Even the Twilight Sparkle of this world, a bookish young girl with purple hair and glasses, had met her pony counterpart, albeit briefly and she was curious to know how she might be getting on.

All the girls sat down around Sunset as she opened the book and found the letter from Twilight.

She began to read:

“Dear Sunset Shimmer, Life in Equestria is pretty sweet at the moment I have to say. All of my friends have had wonderful and exciting things happen in their lives. Fluttershy has opened an animal sanctuary, Pinkie Pie went on her first mission as a friendship Ambassador to Yakyakistan, Rainbow Dash has reconciled with her parents and Applejack and Rarity got married!

Before you go writing to ask me who they got married to maybe I should clarify that they got married to each other! Who didn’t see that one coming, huh?

Flurry Heart continues to be the most adorable niece that a pony could ask for and I’m still reigning supreme as the Best Aunt Ever!!!

Spike has been asking me to ask you if you’ll send over some dog biscuits through the portal seeing as he likes the taste, so consider this as me asking!

How are you girls all doing over there? Have the Rainbooms got any more gigs lined up? How is my human counterpart settling into CHS? So many questions. Maybe I should just pop over for a visit?

Being the Princess of Friendship sure does keep me busy, but I promise to visit you all as soon as I am able. Until then have fun and look after yourselves.

Your good friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle.”

There were general murmurs of approval from all gathered as Sunset finished the letter.

Applejack and Rarity, who were sat close to each other holding hands, looked at each other and blushed.

“Right, now that we got that outta the way who wants to get some lunch?” Rainbow Dash announced.

Everyone agreed and they all got up and went off together. All that is except Rarity and Applejack who called to their friends that they would catch them up.

After the others had left the two young girls just sat there holding hands in awkward silence.

Who would be the first to speak?


	2. Heart to Heart

“Wow! So the pony versions of us are married now, huh?” Applejack was the one to break the silence, fiddling with the braid in her long blonde hair nervously.

“The legal age for marrying in Equestria must be lower than in our world.” Rarity commented. “Assuming that the pony versions of us are teenagers too.”

“I don’t think that they are.” Applejack surmised.

“What makes you say that?” Rarity wondered.

“Well from hearing Twilight speak of them in the past and from hearing other letters, we know that all our pony counterparts have jobs.” Applejack replied warming to the subject. “Pinkie Pie is a baker and a party planner and now she’s some high falutin’ Ambassador of Friendship too, though I ain’t sure if she gets paid for that; Fluttershy has got her animal sanctuary, but I ain’t entirely sure if she gets paid for that either; Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt which I gather is like bein’ in the Air Force; your counterpart owns and runs three fashion boutiques in different parts of Equestria and my counterpart runs the farm at Sweet Apple Acres. That suggests to me that they’re all grown up like and not going to school anymore.”

“But when Princess Twilight comes through the portal she looks just like us… a normal teenage high school student.” Rarity pointed out.

“That might be what she looks like to us, but it clearly ain’t what she is.” Applejack reasoned. “Twilight from Equestria must be older than she looks, that’s all I can say.”

“So even in Equestria we’re meant to be together it would seem!” Rarity observed, giving AJ’s hand a squeeze.

Applejack blushed and squeezed back. Rarity couldn’t help noticing how adorable AJ’s freckles looked with a rosy tint.

“So ya think maybe that’ll be us in a few years’ time? After we’ve graduated and we’re old enough?” the farm girl wondered.

“Why Applejack, darling… was that a proposal?” Rarity teased.

Applejack’s freckles took on an even deeper shade of scarlet and Rarity couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her girlfriend on the lips. Of course it made sense that AJ’s Chap Stick tasted of apples… what else would it taste of?

“So what if it was?” Applejack managed to mumble in the aftermath of the kiss.

“Graduation is still a long way away, but I can’t imagine anyone else who I’d rather spend my life with. I’m yours Applejack, forever and always whether you like it or not!” Rarity replied looking into her girlfriend’s eyes with deep and honest certainty.

“Sounds good to me, sugarcube!” Applejack smiled and this time it was she who initiated a kiss.

Afterwards the two girls got up and headed inside to the canteen to join their friends for lunch.

As they neared the table where their friends were sat Rainbow Dash could not resist calling out to them.

“So did you girls set a date for the wedding yet?” she winked and stuck out her tongue to show she was teasing.

Applejack and Rarity looked at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes.

Rainbow Dash sputtered and gargled as the contents of two juice boxes were squeezed in her direction, drenching her face and hair.

“Hey!” she complained. She looked at her two friends smiling down at her, through a haze of fruit juice and together they all broke into a laugh.

 

**The End**


End file.
